Kingdom hearts: next light
by Hunter590
Summary: After the events of Kingdom hearts 3. Xehanort has been defeated. All is peaceful in the Disney-verse. However, the darkness lurks in a different place. A place of Anime and game worlds With Sora gone missing, A new light must emerges to vanquish the darkness in these worlds. (World requests will be available after chapter 4-5. rated M because worlds may be rated Ma and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new** **Wielder**

(Play Simple and clean Ray of hope mix)

A Boy with long dark white hair lays in a Dark abyss, his eyes are closed. Suddenly shooting Stars are flying passed him and he opens his eyes and finds himself staring at the moon.

 _When you walk away, you don't hear me say_  
 _"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

The boy smiles for a moment but then his smile fades when he notices the moon going further away. He then realises that he is falling into the abyss and tries to reach for the moon but he fails and he gets sucked into the abyss.  
The scene changes and the boy is standing outside his house.

 _You're giving me too many things lately_  
 _You're all I need, you smiled at me and said_  
 _The daily things (like this and that and what is what?)_  
 _That keep us all busy are confusing me_  
 _That's when you came to me and said_  
 _"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"_  
 _When we are older you'll understand_  
 _What I meant when I said_  
 _"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

The boy turns around to see a boy and two girls his age (15). The boy waves at them and they wave back. The boy starts to walk towards them and is about to reach them but a crack appears and darkness starts to pour out of it and surround the area around them. The two boys and the girl cover their eyes as the darkness suddenly shoots out of the crack.

 _When you walk away, you don't hear me say_  
 _"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

When it stops they see a black puddle on the floor, suddenly a swarm of black creatures with yellow eyes come out of it. They fly up with The other boy and girl in their grasps, they try to reach for the boy still on the ground who is trying to reach for them but can only watch as they're taken away. The boy turns around and sees his house disappears and he sees the swarm coming back. He tries to run but as soon as he takes a step he finds himself falling again and the Swarm helps drag him down.

 _Hold me_  
 _Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_  
 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
 _Nothing's like before_

The boy's vision goes blurry and he faints as the black creatures carry him into the dark abyss. Then a the moon appears from the dark clouds and shines down on the boy and the black creatures, the light goes to the boy's heart and the swarm gets blasted back from the light, separating from him and they all fade into nothing and hearts come out and fly towards the sky.

 _When you walk away, you don't hear me say_  
 _"Please, oh baby, don't go."_  
 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
 _It's hard to let it go_

The boy's eyes open back up and the light from the moon guides him to the ground slowly placing him on glass platform. The boy looks up and shields his eyes from the moon's light until it gets covered back in the clouds and the light disappears.

* * *

The boy uncovers his eyes and keeps looking up, then he hears a voice.

 _So much to do, so little time...take your time. Don't be afraid. The door to your world is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

The boy looked around looking for the source of the mysterious voice but can't see anything. Shrugging, he takes a step forward. A light shines down from above and a large stone pedestal rises from the platform. The boy turns towards it and sees a shield blink into existence.

 _Power sleeps within you..._

Another pedestal rises from the platform, a blue staff floating above it. He turns around to face it

 _If you give it form..._

A third pedestal appears in front of the boy, who turns toward it. A metal sword appears in midair

 _It will give you strength. Choose well._

The boy looked at each pedestal and shrugs, taking the voices advice, he takes his time and thinks. He then looks up at the pedestals and walks towards the shield.

 _The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield that repels all. Is this the power you seek?_

"Yes." The boy said.

The shield disappears from his hand.

 _Your path is set._

The boy turns to the other weapons.

 _Now, what will you give up for exchange?_

The boy turns to the sword and holds it up.

 _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?_

 _"_ Yes." The boy responds. The sword disappears and the three pedestals sink into the platform. The boy looks around confused until the shield appears in his hand again.

 _You've gained the power to fight._

The boy looks at the shield then he notices black creatures crawl up on the platform.

 _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

The boy raised his shield and the creatures began advancing on him. The boy blocked an attack from one of the black creatures and thrusted his shield forward knocking the creature back. Another one jumped up in the air.

 _Behind you!_

The boy brings the shield up over his head and the creatures claw ricochet off the shields front and the boy turned on his heel and gave the creature a powerful swing. The creature stumbled back then it faded into the platform and crawls towards the boy, the boy moved away from it as it jumped out and tried to claw the boy but the boy threw the shield at it and it went flying back.

The black creatures then fade into the ground. The Shield disappears from the boy's hand and he looks at a door that appears in front of him but stops when he notices his shadow moving away from him. It then goes to the middle of the platform forming a black pool of darkness. A creature then begins to emerge from the pool of darkness. The boy turns around and finds the door sinking into the platform. He turns around and sees the creature towering over him. The creature brings his arm down and drags it along the platform. The boy jumps over its arm and the shield reappears in his hand and he goes for the creatures legs and began bashing it.

The creature then brought its fist down but the boy rolled out of the way and began bashing its hand now. The creature then brought its other hand around and smacked the boy. The boy almost fell off the edge and looked back up and the creature which started charging a ball full of darkness. It then threw the ball at the boy and the boy fell into the darkness.

The boy was falling unconscious into the dark abyss, but then he stopped falling and just floated in the abyss of nothingness.

The voice begins to talk again "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget and don't be afraid."

The Darkness begins to engulf the boy

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget... You are the one who will open the door." Those are the last words the boy heard before the boy passed out.

* * *

...

The Boy finds himself in his room, his eyes blink open as he brings his arm around and blocks the sunlight shining from the window. He kicked his covers off and swings his legs to the side of the bed letting it hit the carpet on the floor. He rubs his eyes and looks around his room "What WAS that place?" The boy wandered.

"Neoma! You awake?!" He heard a girls voice. The boy turned to his window and opened it up and looked down to see a girl below at his front door.

"Oh. Hey Angela!" The boy now known as Neoma said waving to the girl. The girl had blonde hair, purple eyes and wore a short yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"I've been calling out to you for ages! School starts in 30 minutes!" Angela said.

"What?!"

"Better hurry!"

Neoma rushed to his closet to get his clothes ready then headed to the shower.

After the shower and getting changed, Neoma came out of his house dressed in his outfit which consisted of a black vest zipped up but showing the blue top he had underneath, blue pants with a neon blue belt and a bit of silver at the bottom of the pants and black wristbands (Literally just took the outfit idea in Unchained x for this Oc's outfit) "Bye Mum!"

"Bye sweetie!"

He ran up to Angela "Okay I'm ready, lets go!"

Angela smiled "Race ya there!" and with that she took off with Neoma following close behind.

* * *

 **Alright! this is a new story that I gave a lot of thought about, don't know if its going to be good but for all who read it, let me know what you guys think about it and**

 **...Until next time ;)**


	2. Moving

**Moving to Wattapad.**

Yes...as you can see in the title, it is true. I am moving all my stories to wattapad.

Now before you guys say No! Listen. Fanfiction has been a good website to write on I won't deny that. And all the people who give me positive feedback on my stories I would like to say sorry if you enjoyed them, but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop enjoying them. You could go join Wattapad. Its simple.

Now then, yoir probably wondering 'why are you moving to Wattapad Hunter?' answer to that question: when I write on wattapad I have a certain feel to it. Like a feel more comfortable. Plus there is a lot on wattapad, you can put music from youtube on your stories and pictures you took or drew yourself. Plus I have 4 new stories. I'll name em

 **Male! Keyblade weilder X RWBY**

 **OC trailers**

 **Assassin of Remnant**

 **Male/fem reader X Male/fem characters**

And two upcoming stories. Those being

 **TitanFall Uprise**

 **Blood brothers: the Prequel. (Which I'm probably going to pull a kingdom hearts 3 on and not release it for another couple of years...jk probably do it after Volume 3 or somethin)**

But yeah. You can still keep in touch with the stories. All you have to do is make a wattapad account which consists of you having an email. Make a username and a password...Y'know the usual shit.

Anyway I hope to see some of you on there and continue lovin my stories.

Until next time ;)


	3. Sorry

Sorry forgot the link. Here you go.

user/Hunter590

See ya there!


End file.
